Mission Possible
by LiveToLove1996
Summary: When two special agents need help taking down a well known terrorist, they recruit a small group of friends, and soldiers. Will they be able to take them down? When one of them has a personal dark connection to them? FOURTRIS Expect lots of action, drama, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all so I've had this idea for quite some time and I hope you enjoy it. This is a preview, just a small set up for what is to come!

Tobias P.O.V.

I wake up every morning to the same thing, a green tent high above my head, dust on the ground and a backache from restless nights of sleeping in my cot. My best friends beside me, sleeping in their own cot.

Life of a Marine, has changed me. Made me stronger, and it is the life I chose.

I hear a familiar whistle blow loudly, I groan and roll off my cot I pull up my boots and I'm ready to go. I walk out of the tent and straight to the mess hall. My best friend Uriah is right behind me.

"Hey brother." He greets me.

"Hey man." I say back.

"Yo, I heard something's going down today. Something about recruiters."

"Recruiters? For what?" I ask. He just shrugs. "Some mission. Classified."

"If its so classified how do you know about this?" I ask.

"Oh you know. It's just the talk." He says as we help ourselves to some eggs and bacon. The mess hall was already filled, we find our way to our usual table filled with familiar faces, Tori, Shaunna, Zeke, Will, Robert and Marlene.

"Morning guys."

"Hey Four." Tori greets me with a smile.

"ATTENTION!" I hear someone yell from across the room. It was our Captain. "We have some special guests joining us today." He yells to us all. I see two women standing behind him, one with blonde hair and one with black short hair. They were both dressed in black from head to toe, black tank tops, black aviators, black jeans, and black knee high boots, they looked like they belonged in a mission impossible movie.

Their faces were stern. "They are special ops, and are looking to recruit for a team, so they will be keeping an eye on everyone today, looking for the strong. So today we will be showing them the best we've got in a series of test to showcase strength, endurance, smarts, and strategy."

"Oh I'll show them some endurance!" I hear Eric, one of the cockiest guys on base yells to them.

I see the captain turn to apologize but the blonde walks right up to him. She towers over him, being as he is sitting down.

"Excuse me?" I hear her speak, she sounds calm and she removes her glasses resting them on the top of her head.

"Common baby, lets go back to my cot." He says winking at her, she goes to say something but before she could his hand is rested on her waist. And in one swift motion she takes his arm twists it, and when I get a next glance he is face first on the floor, she kneeling besides him. She's still twisting his arm behind his back.

"Would you like to repeat that maggot?" I hear her say harshly.

"No." He says through his teeth. She releases him and stands up straight. She offers her hand to help him up but ignores it.

The room erupts into clapping. For so long I have wanted to kick his ass!

She brushes off her hands, returns her glasses to her face and slowly returns to the other girl. I couldn't help but notice that her hands were a bit shaky.

That's odd.

They leave the room and the captain follows.

Tris P.O.V.

"I don't understand why we're recruiting. We can do this mission all on our own." I tell Christina once we were all alone. I move my glasses to the top of my head.

"We need people, people with a set of skills that can help us get the job done." She tells me as we continue walking towards were we would be observing the people.

"I just don't trust this." I tell her.

"I know. But I trust our judgment. And to me that is enough. Plus this mission is bigger than the both of us." She tells me. I just nod. "We need to suck it up, this job is just to big for the two of us, we had a few close calls last time."

I shrug crossing my arms focusing on the potential team mates. They were running through a obstacle course. I notice a few, but the fastest catches my eyes.

"What about him?" I say motioning to a tall muscular man with dark hair and dark eyes, he was flying through the course.

She skims through the files examining the paperwork and photos paper clipped to the correct .

"Tobias Eaton, goes by Four. He has a great rep sheet."

"Lets keep our eye on him." I tell her.

"You wanna stay and watch? I'm going to look through the papers." I say reaching out for the folder in her hands. She nods.

I take it in my hand and walk away I needed some peace where I could actually think. I pull my hair back into a messy bun my glasses falling back into place on my face. I look at the files while walking skimming through the reports and I pick out a few that catch my eye. I find myself playing with the locket that hung on my neck, my mother had given it to me before… Well before it all went to shit. I take a deep breath.

This mission was big, we are going after one of the most sought after terrorists.

After Jeanie Matthews. She has killed hundreds of innocent men and women, my family included.

Tobias P.O.V.

I am running through the course when the dark haired girl calls me over.

"Agent Christina." She says reaching out to shake my hand. "You go by Four right?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am." I say as I get closer, I notice the blonde girl joining her.

"And this is Agent Prior." She adds as the blonde stands there.

"You already know we are compiling a team together, and you are one of the most qualifying of them all." She says quietly to me. "We need you." Agent Prior tries to stifle a scoff.

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested." I say walking away.

"Wait!" Christina says, I turn around on my heels and about face.

"Yes?"

She nudges her friend.

She fakes a smile. "We are going after a dangerous, terrorist. Who signal handedly killed hundreds of innocent men and women." She spits out rather than speaks. "The mission calls for a special force team that has the skills to complete the mission. I understand you have a uncanny act for technology, and combat." Her face is plain, but she removes her glasses and her eyes seem soft.

"We could really use you on our team." She finishes.

I nod. "One condition." I say.

She gives me a look. "I work best with my team, Zeke, Will, Uriah. All more than capable of completing this mission." She just nods.

"Deal." Christina says before the other could protest. "I trust you can give them the news, we leave tonight we have a jet coming to get us."

I nod and walk off with a smirk on my face, I knew Prior was not happy.

Tris P.O.V.

Later that night.

I sit back on a bench my head tilted back staring at the stars. It's been a long time since they seemed this bright. I take a deep breath. Christina was talking to the recruits, the ones I still didn't believe we needed.

I decide to get up, and walk over to the tent they were in.

I stop when I hear them talking.

"What's her problem anyway?" I hear a deep voice ask.

"She's just a little guarded." I hear Christina say. "When it comes to Jeanie Matthews.. It's always personal to her."

I decide now is the best time to enter. I say nothing and neither do they.

I just cross my arms and lean against the post.

Then I hear something that sends us all into action, A large explosion.

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! So the idea for this chapter skips a little bit to the next day but don't worry, I have this all planed out I will be revealing that nights occurrences in a series of flash backs. I'm so sorry for my lack of updates a ton of stuff has been going on lately and I haven't had the time plus I was locked out of my wifi for a while on my laptop….Long story short my brother is a jerk but I'm back and that is what matters! But I will redeem myself;)

Tris P.O.V.

After last night's events chief flew in right away, and was requesting none other than my presence.

I sit in a vacant tent waiting for him to join me. I wipe my palms off on my pants. What was taking him so long, I was wasting my time sitting here.. When I could be…

"Agent Prior." I immediately stand up.

"Chief." I say. "I'm requesting permission to go after them."

"That is not your mission any longer." He says sternly.

"They took Christina." I say trying to keep myself calm, ignoring his statement. "And I have a feeling _she _is behind this as well."

"Jeanie Matthews?" He says more as a statement then anything. I nod.

"What gives you reason to believe she is responsible for this and it wasn't just another act from war?" He asks me.

"She knows we were getting close to her." I pause. "Why else would she take one of the agents that would be responsible for her down fall? If it was an act of war she would have been shot dead like the other soldiers that got caught in the cross fire. But they took her, with a clear intent."

"You have a good point, but the mission cannot be compromised." He says harshly. "And anyways why would they leave you behind?"

"She knows I would figure it out, I don't know.." I pause. "Chief." I say his eyes meeting mine, "Can this go off the record?"

He says nothing but just nods to me signaling me to continue.

"She is the closest thing I have to a real family, and I will not leave a man behind. When you took me in as an agent you always taught me to go with my gut, and my gut is telling me she is behind this.. "

"She cannot be the priority and you know that, this mission is bigger than the two of you."

"Believe me I know Sir."

"Then as long as you know this, permission granted."

"Thank you ."

"There is a plane awaits you, all information you need is here. It takes off in 10 minutes." He hands me a envelope but I already know what its contents are.

I get up and I leave the tent, but what awaited outside left me shocked.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"You didn't think we'd bail on you did you?" Four asks.

I give them a small smile. Grabbing my duffle bag and hoisting it over my shoulder. "Thank you, but you need to know something."

"Yeah?" Uriah says.

"Things have changed. They took Christina."

"We heard." Will says looking down at his shoes.

I feel my cheeks glow; they must have heard our whole conversation.

"And we're going to help get her back." Four says getting to his feet.

"Then lets get going, the plane takes off in 10 minutes."

Nothing else was said between us as we board the plane, I take my seat at the controls and it surprises me when I see Four seat himself in the co-pilots seat.

I give him a confused look, "You can't fly this by yourself." He simply states as he straps himself in and I do the same. Will sits in and buckles himself into the seats just a few feet behind us.

Fast forward when they're in the air.

I set the controls to auto pilot.

"I think there is something you should see." I say turning to face Four. "Something you both should see." I say hesitantly grabbing the manila folder and making my way back to the 'team' for a debriefing.

"I thought it was about time you hear what we're up against." I take out a snapshot from the folder.

"This is Jeanie Mathews. She is a known arms and drug dealer. She is responsible for the slaughter of at least 68 people. That is at least all of the people who we have a record on, it could be more." I pause feeling my heart get heavy, it was as if the hole was still there..

I clear my throat. "If you have all this information why haven't you caught her yet?" Will asks.

"A person doesn't make it onto the FBI's most wanted list by making stupid mistakes. She's smart. And has rats in the system. That's why we're doing this outreach. That is why you are here."

I take out another photo, where she and a group of others were testing a serum.

"What's she doing?" Four asks.

"They are testing a serum, one that controls the mind. Those who are injected become her personal slaves.."

"What is she planning on doing with this serum then?" Will asks.

"Creating an unstoppable army. We need to put an end to this before it is too late."

"How are we going to find her?" Four asks.

"We have tracked her down to Chicago."

"So what's the plan?" Four asks.

"Tomorrow night there is a gala. Where she is meeting with other known arms dealers. We go undercover, get information."

"Why don't we just line up the shot and take it?" Four asks.

"Because this is bigger than just her now. It would not only give us away but someone else would step up. We need to find where she is hiding the serum and destroy it."

"I hear you're good with technology." I say turning to Will.

"You're going to be our eyes and ears tomorrow." I turn towards Four apprehensive. "You and I will go in tomorrow undercover, we go in get the information we need and we get out before anyone knows we were there."

"Don't worry about a thing, I got your 6." Four says.

I give him a questioned look. "My what?"

"It's a military term, it means 'I've got your back'." I offer him a small smile.

Christina's P.O.V.

My eyesight is fuzzy as I slowly am being taken back to reality. The last thing I remember was a explosion and fire, and then it all went black.

I start taking notice to my surroundings. I'm in a dark room laying on the floor. My legs were chained to the wall. Panic sets in as I yank hard on the solid metal. I hear footsteps approaching and I become more desperate to break free.

"Ohh… Poor poor Christina." I hear a voice echo. I slowly bring myself to my feet and I stand right infront of the figure, the metal bar the only thing between us.

"Don't bother struggling, as soon as the serum is ready you won't remember a thing."


	3. Chapter 3

Tris P.O.V

We arrived to our destination a few hours later and land with no problems. We grab all the gear we need, I hoist two duffel bags over my shoulder while Four grabs a few himself and Will grabs all the tech gear.

"Where are we staying?" Will asks.

"Christina and I have a base set up in what was a gym, just outside town." We head off the plane towards a Jeep that was awaiting us.

The drive was short and quiet as I pulled into the back of the gym, it was closed down ages ago. We all get out and with me in the lead head inside. It was just how we had left it, however dust had accumulated in our absence. Most of the equipment left behind was covered in plastic from when this place was operational.

We have two king sized beds against the wall and a couch and a tv on the other. And a desk where we would have information scattered across the surface. There was a bathroom in the corner which had a mirror and a makeshift shower, a toilet and a sink.

Everything was untouched, including….

"What are all these pictures?" Four asks going over to the wall covered in pictures he seemed to be examining each individually, and very carefully.

"Those, are all the victims. The lives Ms. Mathews had taken." I pause shuffling my feet. "Whenever we would get tired and every effort seemed to take a step forward, just to take a step back. We put that up to remember why we keep pushing." I pause again. "Why we never give up." I say softly looking at the faces of all the fallen agents, and innocents.

Will joins Four in examining the tons of pictures we had neatly hung.

"You know this woman here kind of looks like you.." I hear Four say. I give a small smile. "Yeah and here she is with this Man and some kid."

"Kinda think of it you all look alike." Will adds.

"Well they should.. That woman is my mother, Natalie Prior. My father Andrew Prior. And my brother Caleb.." I feel a hole in my heart every time I think about them. I cough to get rid of the lump in my throat.

"How did this happen?" Four asks be not prying but in a disbelief.

"My parents were both agents at the time, actually working on the same case. They got too close and.." I feel a lump in my throat growing again as the memories flood back to me. "I'll save that story for another day." I say turning around quickly wiping the tears off my cheeks before they would see me cry. The last thing I wanted was for them to see me as weak.

"We all have a past that makes us who we are, turns us into who we are meant to be." Four says coming up behind me. He lightly touches my shoulder. I turn around and give him a small smile.

"Thanks for that." I hardly whisper to him. "Alright lets get to work, we have a ton of stuff to do if we're going to pull this off tomorrow."

Will starts setting up his computers on the desk. I turn to Four. "So what was yours like?" I find myself asking turning towards him, eager to distract myself.

"What was my what like?" He asks facing me.

"Your life before this? Before the fighting and all the war…" I pause. "What made you choose this life?" I ask genuinely curious.

"That." He paused dramatically. "Is a story for another day." He says teasingly.

I roll my eyes as he walks away.

I called in a favor in to one of Christina's friends Tori, and had her drop off some of the things we would need to go undercover tomorrow so we would blend in. Ie outfits and such.

Fashion was always Christina's strong point, not mine.

I couldn't even begin to imagine what they were doing to her….

"Will. I need you to hack into Eurdite's data base and get a alias set up for us so we can get in tomorrow."

"I'm on it." He says typing rapidly on his laptop.

We could pull this off.

I go over to the table and grab one of the computers and bring it with me and plop down on the couch.

I need blue prints to the building figure out where they perform the experiments, and most importantly where they might be hiding Christina.

I find myself staring at the screen, memorizing every square inch.

They must be performing the experiments on the top floor level 45. And if I'm right that's where they should be holding Christina. There is a small flaw in the blueprints, a room they left out. That should be where she is.

I don't know how much time I spent just researching. But I felt my eyes getting heavy. I look around and the sun has set and I could see the stars twinkling through a hole in the ceiling. I glance up at the guys Will was passed out behind his laptop. I rub my eyes, I was beyond tired. I couldn't remember the last time I slept. At least slept through the night that is.

I feel my eyes get heavy. I don't remember falling asleep that night but I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes. And I lay underneath the covers of one of the beds.

I sit up. "How did I get here?" I whisper to myself.

"You fell asleep, Four put you there." Will says coming in through the door. "I have breakfast." He says holding up two brown paper bags.

I look over and see Four still asleep on the couch.

That was really sweet of him, I can't help but think to myself.

"Good I'm starving." I say exaggerating jumping out of bed.

"Here, take it all you could put some meat on those bones." Will says joking.

"Shut up." I say with a laugh.

I sit down with him at the desk as he pulls out some food. He hands me a chocolate chip muffin and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." I smile taking a bite.

"Are you nervous for today?" He asks. I just shrug and continue eating. "I don't get nervous over missions anymore. I just want it all to be over." I say honestly. "I just want to get the job done."

"So why did you join the agency?" He asks. "This didn't just all start with your parents?" He paused. "Did it?" He asks.

I sigh. I never really talked about this.

"My parents had a history with the agency, they were great agents. It was kind of something that was passed down." I paused. "At first I hated it, I was always the small one in training. Then something just sparked inside of me." I shrugged. I gave a small smile thinking of my family. Not a day goes by that I don't miss them.

"How did they die?" He asks.

I stop eating and look at him. I frown and push my food aside getting up from my seat. I felt the air becoming thick and hard to breath.

"I need some air." I mumble walking outside.

I hear heavy foot-steps following behind me. I take a deep breath of air. Just remembering the sight of my parents…. Replaying what had happened, it feels as if someone knocked all the wind out of me.

"Tris." I hear a deep voice say.

I glance back and stop in my tracks.

"I just need a moment." I say continuing my walk.

He easily catches up to me. I stop in my tracks looking straight ahead. "Take a walk with me."

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice." I say as we both cross the street.

I hear him take a deep breath. "Growing up I never had the best childhood."

"Oh really." I say as we continued to walk, there was hardly anyone out in the street today.

"My father was an alcoholic." I look up at him. "He would come home from the bar in a rage and beat my mom and I. Until she left me with him when I was only eight. It got worse. I joined the military on my eighteenth birthday, finally got out and never looked back."

"Why are you telling me this now?" I ask.

"I told you, we all have a past. It doesn't have to define you, or destroy you."

I nod understanding.

"I was there when it happened." I say. "They died protecting me, and trying to save my brother."

"They must have really loved you."

I smile weakly. "Lets head back, we should start getting ready."

He nods as we make our way back.

"Thanks for that." I say not looking at him, I was never good at this.

"No problem."

"So does this mean you can tell me your real name?" I ask lightly.

"That is privileged information." He says with a straight face, but gives me a smirk.

When we walk in there are two dress bags setting on the couch.

"Bea!" I hear someone say from across the room.

"Hey Tori." I say meeting her to give her a hug. "Thanks again for doing this." I say.

"No problem, I owed you."

"Now here let me help." She instructed Four to get dressed. And pulls me into the cramped bathroom, bag in hand.

She set makeup around the sink, and I sit on the lid of the toilet. "They are cute." Tori winks at me.

I shrug.

I don't know how long she has me in there. "Why are you doing this?" I ask. "It's a mission, not a high school prom."

"Simple, you both need to blend in as best as possible and that isn't going to happen if you are dressed in all black waving a gun around."

I nod. "I see your point."


End file.
